Elígeme a mí
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Luego de muchos años de reprimirse, Ichimatsu decide que es tiempo de confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sus planes se desploman con la reciente aparición de un sujeto desconocido. Oc x Karamatsu / Ichimatsu x Karamatsu ( IchiKara pareja principal).
1. Chapter 1

Cinco de seis hermanos están sentados en círculo de piernas cruzadas. Cada uno sospechado el tema con el que tendrían que lidiar durante aquella reunión.

—Ya estamos todos, Choromatsu. ¿Por qué nos reuniste? —comenzó Osomatsu.

—No estamos todos y ese es el problema. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Karamatsu? Ayer no llegó a dormir.

—Es cierto. Creo que desde la semana pasada ha dejado de ir con nosotros a los baños públicos, tampoco lo vemos para cenar y apenas lo vemos antes de ir a dormir. ¿Creen que haya encontrado novia? —Comentó el menor de todos.

—¿Novia? Jaja! No lo creo. Apenas comienza el día, solo esperemos a que regrese y le preguntaremos el porqué de sus desapariciones. —Propuso Osomatsu en tono burlón.

—Bien, pero ¿Realmente nadie sabe qué es lo que se podría estar trayendo? Uh... Ichimatsu-niisan ¿No tienes alguna idea?

—No. —Tan pronto como lo negó, se levantó para marcharse seguido por un minino de anteojos índigos.

Era irrefutable entre los miembros de esta familia, que el hermano favorito de Ichimatsu de ninguna manera podría ser Karamatsu. Era evidente a los ojos de todos, el rencor que este le guardaba, posiblemente desde una vez comenzada la adolescencia.

Pero... ¿Quién podría estar totalmente seguro de que eso era lo que realmente sentía?

Ahora mismo, en el tejado de la casa, él mismo trataba de hallar aquella respuesta.

Claro que esta, no sería la primera vez que reflexiona sobre ello. Ya había habido muchas veces anteriores. Y cada una de aquellas, siempre lo condujo al mismo desagradable resultado.

Sin importar que tantas vueltas le diera, siempre terminaría con la misma perturbadora conclusión.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

No hace mucho se había probado la ropa de su hermano, sin alguna razón mínimamente justificable, simplemente lo hizo. Probablemente porque siempre envidió su estilo; tal vez porque se encontraba tan aburrido que no llegó pensar en alguna otra forma de matar el tiempo; o posiblemente, haya sido la curiosidad incontenida por descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía.

Desde ese día pudo ser consciente de la aberrante verdad.

La ropa se sintió tan bien desde el primer momento en el que hizo contacto con su piel, esos simples trozos de tela, solo por el hecho de ser de su hermano. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Karamatsu no tenía el mismo aroma de sus demás hermanos. El suyo era realmente embriagador y relajante, el suyo lo dejaba con una agradable sensación en el vientre.

¿Podría existir algo peor que enamorarse de alguien a quien siempre creíste odiar? Peor aún, que esa persona además de ser de tu mismo género, resulte ser tu hermano, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, también uno de tus gemelos.

Teniendo otras cuatro personas idénticas a él… ¿Por qué necesariamente aquella persona?

Ichimatsu no pudo haber estado más frustrado durante todos estos años. Él estaba seguro de que aunque, -fuera de todo pronóstico- Karamatsu cediese a salir con él, las demás personas jamás aceptarían lo suyo como algo normal, incluyendo también a su familia, por supuesto.

No había forma de que alguien no pudiera considerarlo una abominación, como lo calificaría un cristiano común.

Porque pese a que guardaran el secreto, en algún momento alguien tendría que descubrirlo, pues no podrían vivir de por vida en la casa de sus padres.

Y a pesar de que Ichimatsu sabía que ese tipo de comentarios en contra de lo que sentía jamás le afectarían mientras estuviese con la persona que ama, también era consciente de que a quien sí llegarían a dañar sería a Karamatsu, él sí necesita sentirse aceptado y querido. Estaba seguro de que él no podría soportar por mucho el repudio de sus padres y hermanos.

Con eso en mente, intentó durante todos estos años ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Actuando cual niño pequeño que lastima a la niña de la cual gusta, para llamar su atención.

Ya llevaba un buen rato en el tejado con el minino en el regazo y su hermano mayor aún no regresaba. Era evidente que esto comenzaba a inquietarle. ¿Y si Totty tenía razón y en verdad consiguió una novia? ¿Si volvía y solo lo hacía para despedirse de una vez por todas? ¿Y si… no volvía? Ese tipo de incógnitas no dejaban de rondar su mente.

Sin embargo, luego de meditarlo mucho, lo había decidido. Se lo diría hoy, luego se suicidaría. Pero se lo diría hoy.

Si era cierto lo que dijo su hermano menor, ya no tendría nada que perder. Esperaría a que vuelva, se confesaría, y luego correría en busca de la soga más gruesa que encontrase. Si tenía suerte, posiblemente Chibita o Iyami le presten alguna.

Pero por ahora tendría que pensar en qué sería lo que diría. Para alguien tan perezoso como lo era él, eso resultaría un total fastidio; empero, solo porque si lo decía bien, posiblemente llegue a tener una, -por más mínima y miserable que fuera- oportunidad, intentó esforzarse al máximo.

Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras, esta vez no podría dirigirse a su hermano con un _"Kusomatsu"_ esta vez tendría que ser especial y se abstendría de usar aquel apelativo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que formo el pequeño discurso en su mente. Eran las palabras adecuadas, todo era perfecto, ahora solo tendría que practicarlo durante el rato que demorara en volver Karamatsu.

Si todo marchaba según lo planeado, dentro de unas horas, en caso de ser aceptado, estaría demostrando su mutuo amor a base de tímidas caricias. Y… bueno, en el "otro caso" estaría, o mejor dicho, _su cuerpo_ , estaría colgando del cuello, inerte en algún cubículo de algún baño público.

Mas, el destino tendría otros planes para él.

El sonido de un auto estacionarse frente la puerta de su casa fue el que interrumpió sus ensayos mentales.

Desde el ángulo en la que se encontraba no le era difícil reconocer una de las dos figuras dentro de vehículo.

Era Karamatsu.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la persona ubicada en el asiento del conductor. Nunca había visto a ese tipo. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba en su auto? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? ¿Habría pasado la noche… con él?

Todas y cada una de sus incógnitas fueron respondidas en cuanto los labios de ambos individuos hicieron contacto en un beso tan fugaz, como lo es el de una despedida.

Karamatsu salió del auto con las mejillas encendidas en un precioso tono carmín, y luego de que entrara a casa, el vehículo siguió con su ruta. Dejando tras su ida a un atónito Ichimatsu, petrificado cual estatua.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que los próximos capítulos no sean tan cortos como este.

¿Alguien sabe el significado de "Mob"? no sabía que más ponerle, ya que siempre veo "Mob x ukesito random" en los doujinshis.

Creo que esta historia girará en torno a un triángulo amoroso. ¿Alguien más considera que Kara es un uke adorable?

Bien, espero que te haya agradado este comienzo :)


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido del abrir y cerrar de la puerta de papel fue suficiente para advertir a Choromatsu de que su hermano mayor había regresado.

—Oigan, ya volvió. Todos, reúnanse ahora. —ordenó con el volumen suficiente como para que ellos lo escuchen y no Karamatsu, quien se iba aproximando gradualmente a la habitación.

—¿Eh? —dice Osomatsu aún recostado en el suelo —¡Ah!, la intervención. —Con todos ya reunidos en un semicírculo -a excepción de Ichimatsu- Osomatsu prosiguió —De acuerdo, comienza tú, Choropajerovsky.

—Tsk. Que no me llames así. —suspiró e intentó concentrar su atención en el recién llegado.

El de las mangas remangadas, no tardó en sentarse junto a los demás a gusto por la atención recibida.

—Karamatsu… Ayer te perdiste la cena y ni siquiera llegaste para dormir. Como tus hermanos, creemos que nos debes una explicación.

Estando todos expectantes a la espera de una respuesta, Ichimatsu aprovecha que su aparición pasa por desapercibida, para sentarse a un rincón del cuarto, no muy lejos del resto de los Matsu.

—Ehmm… Bien, yo…-

—¡¿Estas saliendo con alguien verdad?! —El menor de todos ya no lo aguantó más e inevitablemente estalló, interrumpiendo a su hermano como consecuencia de su impaciencia.

—¡Totty! —exclamaron tres hermanos al unísono.

—¡Lo siento! —se arrepintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, a la vez que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Karamatsu lejos de parecer sorprendido, se limitó a reír un poco.

—Jaja, está bien. No te equivocas, _my little brother._

Fue inevitable que todos quedaran estupefactos ante aquella afirmación. Nadie jamás pudo imaginar que el segundo de todos en conseguir pareja resultara ser el más doloroso de los hermanos. ¡Hasta Choromatsu parecía tener más chances!

—…¿Es por eso que no volviste anoche? ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes… ya hicieron _"esto"_ y _"aquello"_ …? —preguntó Osomatsu aún con su faceta de incredulidad.

Y mientras tanto, en alguna esquina de las cuatro paredes, Ichimatsu sentía que el dolor en su pecho se iba intensificando con cada segundo que transcurría. Era una tortura.

—¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡No! —negó agitando los brazos ante la extrañada mirada de cada uno de sus hermanos. Además de que parecía nervioso por completo, que sus mejillas se tiñeran de escarlata tampoco ayudaba mucho a que tomasen por plausible aquella negación. —Bien, En realidad… se suponía que sí pero, yo le dije que aún no estaba listo y él lo aceptó. —explicó esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa a la vez que iba disminuyendo el tono de voz por cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Por otro lado. Muy a pesar de que el dolor aún no menguaba, Ichimatsu soltó un largo suspiro al sentirse aliviado con la reciente aclaración.

—¿" _No estaba listo_ "? ¡Jaja! ¡Hablas como si tú fueras la chi… —detuvo sus palabras en forma abrupta al caer en cuenta del pronombre masculino que usó Karamatsu para referirse a su pareja. —¿"Él"? Dijiste "él" ¿Cierto?

Su hermano tan sólo tuvo que agitar la cabeza en señal de afirmación para que el mayor de todos pierda la cabeza.

—¡¿Eres gay?! ¡¿Realmente eres gay?! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo eres?! ¡Durante todo este tiempo estuvimos durmiendo y bañándonos juntos y nunca dij-

—¡Osomatsu! —exclamó en reproche Choromatsu, con el objetivo de que su hermano mayor cerrara la boca de una vez por todas. Estaría mintiendo si digiera que eso no le sorprendió nada. Empero, sabía que alarmarse y armar un escándalo no serviría de mucho.

Estaba claro desde hacía varios años para todos que, Osomatsu no era el más indicado para sobrellevar de manera decente, el papel de un hermano mayor comprensivo y correcto.

El de rojo volvió la vista hacia Karamatsu para percatarse que a pesar de que en sus orbes, las lágrimas se mecían, en sus labios aún seguía su habitual pero forzada sonrisa.

—Ah... —suspiró en resignación. —lo siento, Karamatsu. Pero en verdad me sorprendió.

—No problem, brother. —contestó con su no muy buen inglés.

—Uhm... ¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó Todomatsu con la intención de apaciguar un poco más la atmósfera.

—Furusawa, Katsuo Furusawa. —respondió con orgullo, el segundo mayor.

—¿Qué edad tiene y a qué se dedica? —cuestionó Choromatsu.

—Él es empresario y tiene treinta y seis años.

Luego de que los cuatro hermanos sentados junto a Karamatsu compartieran una mirada cómplice, expresaron en coro: "Es un viejo"

—¡¿Ah?! ¡N-no lo es!

—¡Claro que lo es! Si te lleva más de quince años es un viejo. —reiteró el mayor con desgano.

—¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—Uhm... —musitó tratando de rememorar el momento en su cabeza. —Estaba caminando no muy lejos de casa, cerca del lugar al cual usualmente vamos a pescar. Fue ahí cuando me llamó por detrás y me preguntó por si no tenía frío. Luego de eso me invitó a una cafetería, acepté porque dijo que el pagaría la cuenta. Me compró unos postres y mencionó que le gustaba mi estilo. Después de un rato me propuso salir con él.

—… ¿Y así de simple aceptaste? —preguntó Choromatsu incrédulo.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero no podía negarme a un Karamatsu boy!

—Eres muy fácil, Karamatsu-niisan. —Dijo Todomatsu con decepción —¡Ah! Por casualidad ¿No habrá sido el mismo día en el que saliste con aquella ropa " _corta"_? —preguntó haciendo referencia al conjunto que usó hace unos días estando en pleno invierno. Un short muy corto y una playera sin mangas con su cara impresa en medio.

—Yeah, brother ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es un pervertido… —calificó Osomatsu.

—Un viejo pervertido… —musitó el menor de todos.

En lo que tardaba Karamatsu intentando desmentir como sus hermanos juzgaron a su novio, Ichimatsu trataba de no pensar en la mala suerte que tenía. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que establecer una relación con su hermano era tan fácil ¡Ya lo hubiera intentado hace años!

—¡Jajaja! —carcajeó Jyushimatsu acabando con la discusión. Era la primera vez que participaba en la intervención. —¡Está bien mientras Karamatsu-niisan realmente le guste esa persona! —Los demás hermanos asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

" _¡No está bien, maldición! ¡¿Cómo puede estar bien después de que reconocieran que es un viejo pervertido?! ¡Es un pervertido!"_ —cogitó Ichimatsu.

—Y hoy ¿también saldrás con él?

—Dijo que me recogería por la tarde para salir a cenar —indicó orgulloso y sin vergüenza por sus mejillas calientes del rojo que se manifestaba en ellas.

—¿En serio? —Con lo doloroso que era su hermano, Osomatsu no podía creer lo comedido y considerado que era aquel tipo. —Si tanto dinero tiene, pídele que nos invite a comer a nosotros también. —reclamó, lejos de parecer disgustado o molesto.

—De acuerdo, brother. —Karamatsu no podía esperar a que se hiciera de tarde.

 **一カラ**

Las horas pasaron rápido y el cielo no tardó en teñirse de aquel precioso tono anaranjado que separaba al día de la noche.

Ichimatsu entretenía a su gato con aquel juguete de plumas vistosas que había adquirido hace poco. Estaba sentado apoyado en una pared del dormitorio y de vez en cuando, le daba un vistazo disimulado a su hermano mayor. Este parecía estar muy entusiasmado probándose diferentes pantalones y camisas. Su estómago se revolvía al imaginar que volvería a verse con aquél viejo. El viejo pervertido que le estaba quitando a su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos de debatirse por el conjunto perfecto, Karamatsu decidió y se lo colocó.

Ichimatsu era feliz. Tenía la certeza de que con ese traje, era seguro que el viejo se casaba de él por lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser. Tanta vergüenza ajena podía llegar a doler.

Sin embargo, antes de que su hermano mayor empezara por guardar la ropa que había regado, Choromatsu entra en la habitación y no puede evitar preguntar por el exagerado vestuario de su hermano.

—Karamatsu, no piensas ir con eso a tu cita ¿cierto?

 _"¡Maldito Pajamatsu! ¡Anda a ver cómo perderás tu propia virginidad o Kusomatsu te ganara! ¡Mierda!"_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Todo estaba mal, a menos que quisiera hacer de ególatra y ridículo en su cena. Llevaba puesto sus habituales jeans ajustados y absurdamente brillantes. Pero lo que verdaderamente se llevaba el premio de lo ridículo, era su playera con su cara impresa en esta y con tanta escarcha como en su pantalón.

—¿No crees que es algo… exagerado? ¿Por qué no mejor usas la ropa con la que salías antes?

—Esta vez es un lugar especial, Katsuo-san dijo que tuvo que hacer reservas días antes.

—¿En serio? Pero aun así, no creo que te dejen entrar con esa ropa. Yo tengo un traje, solo lo usé una vez para pedir trabajo, si quieres te lo puedo prestar.

 _"¡Muérete de una vez, Pajamatsu!"_

—¡Thanks, brother!

Choromatsu sacó su traje negro y se lo ofreció a Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu no cabía en la irritación. ¡El traje le quedaba perfecto! Siempre vio perfecto a su hermano, pero este le favorecía demasiado. Solo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ese pervertido no pensara igual.

Karamatsu fue directamente a buscar su espejo para arreglar su cabello. Unos minutos después, el timbre sonó. Y la voz de su madre llamándolo se escuchó en toda la casa.

Bajó para encontrase con sus cuatro hermanos, todos conglomerados en la puerta principal, interesados por el individuo que hablaba con su encantada madre.

—Karamatsu ¿Por qué nunca me mencionaste que salías con un hombre tan encantador? —Matsuyo sostenía un ramo de 15 rosas rosas en un brazo y una caja de pasteles en la otra, estaba más que complacida con Katsuo Furusawa.

 _"¡¿Desde cuándo es normal que tu hijo sea gay?! ¡No simplemente te puedes dejar comprar con malditas plantas! ¡Maldición!"_ —pensó Ichimatsu ubicado a una distancia prudente de los demás. Las pobres esperanzas que tenía porque su madre lo separara de aquel tipo se desvanecieron, con lo que estaba presenciando.

Katsuo y Karamatsu se despidieron de los demás y subieron al vehículo para marcharse a su compromiso.

Su madre, entró contenta a la cocina a guardar sus rosas en un florero y a repartir los trozos de pastel que traía la caja.

Esa noche todos los integrantes de la familia disfrutaron de las rebanadas de pastel antes de dormir. Todos menos el cuarto hijo. Este rechazó su ración y fue directo a acostarse.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo despierto durante más de media noche, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano volviera para dormir. Porque si volvía alguien tendría que abrirle la puerta y con todos dormidos, él tendría que ser el que lo hiciera.

Pero como todas las esperanzas que tuvo durante el día, esta también se echaría a perder.

Su hermano no volvería esta noche.

Intentó no volver a pensar más en lo que posiblemente estuviese haciendo Karamatsu a estas horas, e intentó conciliar el sueño pegando su cabeza a la almohada de este.

* * *

Luego de ver el capítulo en el cual, Karamatsu sale con esa mujer planta, caí en cuenta de que creo que él aceptaría salir con cualquier persona que se lo pidiese o se le insinuase. No solo porque es un ángel, sino también porque él necesita sentirse querido y necesitado, y más aún si esta persona lo elogia y adula como observarán en el próximo capítulo.

Hace poco en una página de confesiones de Facebook, publicaron a alguien que expresaba que los fanfics de Osomatsu-san son mierda. Esa persona también dijo que había leído todos los fanfics de la serie. Como la publicación se hizo un día después de que publicara mi historia, creo estar segura de que también lo dijo por mí xD.

Es por eso quisiera pedirles que me hicieran saber si algo le falta a la historia o cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado en la narración, también si creen que está muy Ooc.

Y muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :) bueno, creo que Katsuo Furusawa se quedará como Oc ya tiene nombre y no será solo un tipo sin rostro que le hará cosas malas a Karamatsu. No quiero que este tipo sea mi primer Oc xD.

Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Era media noche. Tu hora selecta si vivías de asaltar a las personas que deambulaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. También si eras asesino y no veías mejor manera de deshacerte del cuerpo de tu vecino molesto, que no sea enterrarlo en tu jardín trasero. Empero, esta hora nunca dejaría de ser famosa por ser la preferida de los amantes. El momento del día en el que ambos se entregaban desnudos, a la oscuridad y silencio de la noche.

Estaría demás mencionar que esta no sería la recepción.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes de alguna de las numerosas habitaciones de hotel, los gastados resortes de un colchón muy suave, no paraban de rechinar al compás de las embestidas.

De los dos individuos presentes en esta, uno se encontraba siendo empujado hacia adelante por cada vez que la otra persona estampaba su pelvis a las nalgas del contrario.

El segundo hermano mayor de los Matsuno, abrazando las sábanas con sus palmas, gemía ante la tortura de tener un falo erecto deslizándose dentro y fuera de él. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar desde la primera penetración. Pues, pese a que el mayor se había tomado el tiempo de estirar y lubricar aquella zona, el hecho de que era la primera vez para el menor, no desaparecía.

—Kat-Katsuo-san… estás siendo rudo... —Giró la cabeza para reclamar, con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos que se le escapaban, al causante de su dolor.

Furusawa había roto la promesa de ser gentil. De hecho, el pacto ni siquiera había durado la mitad de las primeras intromisiones. Y sin embargo, ahora ante la queja del menor no detuvo su ritmo ni un segundo. Es más, hasta había aumentado la velocidad de sus estocadas al estar cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Ya que, este hombre era consciente de que el ignorar las palabras de su amante no tendrían ninguna consecuencia. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano y si sabía utilizar las palabras adecuadas, eso siempre sería así.

—Eres tan adorable. Te quiero mucho, Karamatsu. —confesó para inmediatamente juntar sus labios con los ajenos.

Aquellas simples palabras eran suficientes para que este cumpliese o perdone cualquiera de sus caprichos. Eso lo tenía más que claro. Si tan solo unas cuantas copas de vino y simples loas para hacerlo sentir especial, habían sido suficientes para que Karamatsu abriera sus piernas.

Cada penetración se hacía más rápida que la anterior. Comenzó a masturbar el pene del menor con la mano que no sostenía su cadera. Con la boca, dejaba rastros de chupetones en el cuello ajeno. Este soltó un prolongado gemido al venirse en la mano del contrario.

Las paredes del estrecho canal comenzaron a contraerse aún más, consecuencia de los espasmos post orgasmo. El mayor no paró de embestir hasta alcanzar el clímax dentro del agitado cuerpo de su joven pareja.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas, uno de espaldas y el otro al revés.

Lo primero que hizo el menor, al recuperar el aliento de la agitación, fue acercarse al cuerpo de Katsuo para luego acurrucarse en su amplio pecho. Este no tardó cubrir ambos cuerpos con el cubrecamas que había doblado previamente al pie de la cama, a continuación enroscó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Karamatsu, y sin que ninguno mencionase algo, ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño de una noche de invierno.

一カラ

Aquel muchacho que plácidamente dormía sobre las níveas sábanas, despertó a causa del apetitoso aroma que emanaba del tocino y huevos fritos.

—Buenos días. —Katsuo acarició el cabello del recién despierto y en seguida le ofreció el desayuno en una bandeja de madera.

Karamatsu saludó de vuelta y se sentó erguido -algo incómodo por el dolor en sus caderas- para comenzar a desayunar. Era un desayuno inglés muy completo; tocino, salchichas, huevos, tostadas y zumo de naranja. No demoró en dar los primeros bocados.

Se sentía realmente amado con esa persona. Nadie jamás había sido tan atento o amable con él, o al menos, nunca nadie lo había intentado. Nunca antes había experimentado desayunos en la cama o elogios cargados de amor. Tan solo su madre le había dirigido halagos alguna vez cuando niño. Pero por lo demás, sus hermanos, la mayor parte del tiempo, actuaban indiferentes con él. Como si sintieran vergüenza de su presencia. En especial Ichimatsu, él parecía en serio odiarlo. Tan solo por el día de ayer actuaron algo interesados debido a sus recientes salidas.

El menor notó lo temprano que era al posar su vista sobre el pequeño reloj del velador, ayer también había despertado a esa hora, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el mayor se marchara a cumplir con su jornada laboral.

Furusawa ya tenía puesto el traje con el que habitualmente salía al trabajo. Arregló su cabello en el baño y se despidió del más joven con un beso.

—Disculpa. Esta vez no podré dejarte en casa. —Katsuo depositó billetes sobre el velador. —Compra algo de cangrejo para tus hermanos. —ofreció de camino a la puerta.

Karamatsu no necesitaba contar la cantidad de dinero para saber que era mucho.

—Uhmm... Katsuo-san, aquí hay dema...-

—Entonces que sea uno para cada miembro —Interrumpió segundos antes de cerrar la puerta tras compartirle una sonrisa.

Karamatsu permaneció durante unas horas más dentro de la habitación viendo televisión. Se metió dentro de la cama y se acurrucó entre las cálidas frazadas. Aún era muy temprano para ir a casa, estaba seguro que sus hermanos no despertarían hasta dos horas después. Además, quería descansar su cuerpo un poco más, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más duraría el dolor en su cadera, solo deseaba que no fuera por mucho.

一カラ

Subió a un taxi con ocho cajas blancas, del largo y ancho de su antebrazo pero de una altura corta. Todas cabían perfectamente en los dos de tres asientos traseros del vehículo. No podía esperar a ver la sorpresa en el rostro de sus queridos hermanos. ¡Ellos amaban el cangrejo! No pudo evitar recordar como discutieron para repartirse las patas la última vez que cenaron uno. El animal solo poseía ocho patas -sin contar el par de tenazas, que sus padres se repartían- cuando ellos eran seis. Sin embargo, ahora habría uno como tantos miembros en casa eran.

El auto se detuvo en frente de su hogar. Karamatsu salió del auto y colocó las cajas embolsadas, sobre el suelo de la vereda. Entregó el dinero al conductor y las volvió a tomar para dirigirse a la puerta. Entró con algo de dificultad, tambaleándose por el peso y las consecuencias de perder la virginidad.

Choromatsu fue el primero en acercarse al escuchar el correr de la puerta. Y se apresuró en ayudar al recién llegado a trasladar las curiosas cajas a la sala. En esta se encontraba el cuarto hermano, apartado a un rincón, acariciando a alguno de sus muchos compañeros mininos.

—¿Por qué traes tantas, Karamatsu? Uh… ¿Es más de ese tipo de ropa que tanto te gusta?

—Heh —suspiró con altivez, luego se agachó y dirigió una de las ocho a su hermano —Ten, Buraza. Esta es para ti.

Choromatsu no demoró en recibirla ni en abrirla. Y en cuanto se reveló el manjar ante sus ojos, hizo un llamado general a todos sus hermanos. Cada uno fue llegando casi de inmediato, formando un semicírculo alrededor del cangrejo que sostenía Choromatsu aún en brazos.

El amante del azul fue repartiendo cada una a sus hermanos. Ni la sorpresa y ni el festejo se hicieron esperar. Todos eran felices, todos festejaban el manjar. Todos menos el muchacho del rincón.

—Oi, Karamatsu. ¿En qué trabaja ese tipo? —interrogó el de verde.

—Katsuo-san es el gerente general en la empresa… realmente no recuerdo el nombre ahora.

Ichimatsu intentaba convencerse de que lo más seguro era que cada una de esas cajas debía pesar por lo menos diez kilos. Sí, tenía que ser así, porque solo eso podía explicar la extraña forma en la que cojeaba su hermano. Sin embargo, aquella hipótesis se fue directo al caño en cuando observó como Todomatsu abrazaba y levantaba la suya al aire con tanta facilidad. Y claro, también al notar el rastro de sugilación en el cuello de Karamatsu.

Aquella amarga y punzante sensación de ardor, volvió a anidar en su pecho.

En realidad, no era como si Karamatsu fuera aceite de oliva para que su valor se centre en su virginidad. Eso no cambiaba mucho realmente. Pero… él quiso que la perdieran juntos, él en serio quiso ser la primera y última persona…

Se había tomado tanto tiempo pensando en las consecuencias que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Había perdido su oportunidad.

Se sentía traicionado, cuando nadie le había prometido nada.

Se sentía afligido, cuando nadie le había hecho algún daño.

Sentía como sus lágrimas se asomaban.

—Ichimatsu, esta es para ti. Sé que prefieres el pescado a el cangrejo, es por eso que te traje muchos. También otros más pequeños para tus gatos, hay de caballa y de…-

Pero no iba a llorar.

Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del rincón tirando la caja de peces y pronunciando en el proceso: " _No te acerques, puta_." Y a pesar de los regaños del tercer hijo, no paró de caminar hasta salir del hogar.

De nuevo se había dejado llevar por la rabia. Había vuelto a herir a la persona a quien quería. Pero ya tantas veces habían sido… ¿realmente importaba esta vez?

Siguió su camino sin rumbo hasta llegar al conjunto de numerosas tiendas que abarcaban toda la plaza.

Se tomó unos segundos para darle un vistazo a la fachada de algunas de ellas hasta toparse con su favorita y también la única a la que visitaba. La tienda de mascotas.

En la gran ventana estaba adherido un pequeño anuncio, el cual rezaba: " _Se necesita atención al cliente_ ".

Una campanita, colgada sobre la puerta, le dio la bienvenida al ingresar al atractivo negocio. Las paredes, todas bañadas en un agradable verde limón; los estantes y reposeros, repletos de artículos, desde pequeños juguetes, hasta camas y casas de perro; vitrinas y pequeñas jaulas que contenían gatitos y canarios; y al fondo de los tres pasillos, se encontraban los colmados sacos de alimento.

—Ichimatsu-kun, ¿Vienes por más juguetes? Me acaban de llegar unos muy vistosos. —El individuo del mostrador, era un hombre muy alegre y animado, a pesar de que parecía rondar aproximadamente los sesenta años.

—Vengo por el empleo. —dijo señalando el cartel en la entrada.

—¡Oh! Claro, solo necesito que ayudes a los clientes y limpies el lugar de vez en cuando. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Ichimatsu-kun? —Acercó un trozo de papel con los dígitos impresos en este —¿Esta cantidad está bien para ti?

—Está bien, lo haré.

—De acuerdo, traeré tu mandil. Mientras tanto, deja tus datos aquí y fírmalo al final. —El hombre se retiró al pequeño almacén mientras el menor rellenaba la hoja.

¿Que por qué buscó trabajo? Ni él mismo tenía las razones claras. A lo mejor tan solo busca una distracción que lo aleje de casa y a la vez lo ayude a independizarse. O quizás, solo quizás, busca inconscientemente hacerle competencia a su rival. No pensaba rendirse así de fácil.

* * *

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios. ¡En serio me animan mucho! :)

Hay un capítulo de Gintama en el cual, los protagonistas pelean por las patas de un cangrejo, creo que porque es bastante caro o tal vez porque ellos eran muy pobres. Si quisieran saber que tan grande es, pueden googlear "カニ" que es cangrejo en japonés.

Realmente quisiera saber lo que no les gusta de la historia o narración. :')


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente en la tienda de mascotas, era tan cálido y cómodo, como lo sería cualquier lugar que contuviese cachorros de perros y gatos.

Ichimatsu, el único empleado, no podía ver motivos para quejarse. La paga que recibía era aceptable, si tomaba en cuenta que lo único que hacía, era orientar a los clientes con el producto a elegir; y acariciar a los cinco felinos recién nacidos, que descansaban sobre la comodidad de una pequeña colcha, dentro de una jaula pegada junto a la gran ventana.

A él realmente le gustaba lo acogedor que era el lugar, o quizás, simplemente le gustaba más que estar en su propia casa.

Mientras que ahí podía estar alimentando a los pequeños e inexpertos mininos, en casa tendría que estar soportando la sensación de como la brecha entre él y Karamatsu se hacía cada vez más larga.

Habían pasado tres días exactamente desde que lo último que le dijo fue esa tonta y despectiva frase. Él mismo había agrandado la brecha al dejarse llevar por la ira del momento. Y sabía tendría que acortarla si quería otra oportunidad.

Una oportunidad casi nula, considerando que su hermano se encontraba ahora mismo en una relación.

—Ichimatsu-kun, es hora de alimentar a los cachorros. —El nombrado asintió ante la orden de su jefe. Acto seguido fue directo hacia las pequeñas jaulas.

Primero preparó la leche para los gatitos. Colocó menos cantidad esta vez, pues hasta la visita de una pequeña amante de los felinos, estos habían sido seis.

Vertió la leche tibia en el pequeño biberón, para luego dirigirlo al que había despertado primero y no paro de repetir la acción hasta que cada uno haya saciado su sed.

Lo mismo hizo con los menudos canes. Solo que estos eran alimentados con una especie de papilla en polvo que preparaba mezclándola con agua tibia.

Cuidar de esas frágiles criaturas, podían -por lo menos un poco- distraerlo de lo mala que era su relación con Karamatsu.

No había cruzado palabra con él, desde el día que trajo los cangrejos a casa. Había pensado en disculparse, en aclarar que solo sintió celos al ver como de cojo lo había dejado aquel anciano en una noche. No obstante, ni él creía que poder confesar tal cosa.

Había optado por hacer algo más simple, ejecutaría el plan en cuanto terminara su día laboral. Para su fortuna, hoy saldría unas horas más temprano, debido a que hoy era el cumpleaños de la nieta de su jefe. Tenía planeado acortar un poco aquella molesta brecha.

一カラ

Su turno había terminado hace exactamente, treinta minutos. Salió con prisa, pero no sin antes darles unas ultimas caricias de despedida a las pequeñas e indefensas criaturas de la tienda.

De camino, evitó a cuantos gatos se le cruzaran, absteniéndose de someterse a sus demandantes deseos por querer detenerse a palpar la suavidad de sus pieles.

Intentó llegar los más pronto posible. Cosa que logró, pues ahora se encontraba estático, sobre el jardín de la casa, con una mano sobre la escalera que lo conduciría al techo, y la otra -muy sudada y temblorosa- aferrada a las asas de una bolsa de plástico.

Sus pensamientos eran todo un lío de las frases de perdón que había estado ensayado durante el camino. Sus oraciones se enredaban más de lo que ya estaban con cada escalón que subía. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya había perdido su oportunidad una vez.

Llegó a palpar el techo, escalando tan lento y despacio como pudo. De vez en cuando viendo hacia abajo mientas se replanteaba la idea del suicidio. Mas descartó aquel pensamiento con solo recordar que caer desde esa altura, menos que mortal, tan solo le rompería algunos huesos.

De todas formas, tenía que pedirle perdón a alguien. Y aquel individuo, se encontraba sentado de espaldas en frente suyo. Con una guitarra en manos y una mirada hacia la nada.

Empezó con intentar llamar su atención, pues este aún no se percataba de su presencia. Un simple saludo bastaría.

—¡Oi, Kusomatsu! —Ichimatsu hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no flaqueara. A pesar de que, ese saludo no era el que había planeado.

El distraído nombrado, pegó un pequeño brinco ante la repentina mención. Para su fortuna, el saltito no fue lo suficientemente violento como para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces contra el piso.

—Hola, Ichimatsu. —respondió un poco más calmado, otorgándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas al contrario. No sería una calumnia, afirmar lo mucho que a este le gustaban.

Se sentía aliviado al volver a oír aquella armoniosa voz, esta vez, dirigirá a él. Y sin embargo, en el fondo, el pensar en lo fácil que le era a Karamatsu olvidar todo tipo de cosas horribles que le digiera, lo preocupaba un poco.

El silencio, se hacía pesado con cada segundo que transcurría. Ichimatsu tenía que actuar ya.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar sentado junto a su hermano. Luego tomó la bolsa en ambas manos y se la extendió al contrario, expectante a que este la reciba.

El de azul no comprendió la acción, hasta leer en los ojos de su hermano, una mezcla de ansias y arrepentimiento. Colocó su guitarra por detrás y sostuvo la bolsa entre sus piernas, mientras que con las manos inspeccionaba el contenido.

Era un par de lentes de sol. Solo que estos, a diferencia de los que ya poseía, tenían tanto el marco como las varillas, pintadas en un tono índigo brillante.

—¡Buraza! —En seguida se abrió de brazos para aprisionar el torso del menor con estos. Pues pese a que era algo bastante simple, el hecho de que fuera de parte de este, lo llenó de mucha ilusión, nunca esperó recibir algo lindo de parte de él.

Ichimatsu hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Separando al mayor empujando el rostro de este, con la palma de la mano.

—¡Gracias, Ichimatsu! —Se colocó los lentes nuevos estando más que feliz.

El menor permaneció en silencio, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento.

—¿…Conoces alguna cafetería?

Karamatsu dejó de jugar con sus lentes para responder aquella incógnita —Claro, buraza. Hay una a unas cuantas cuadras. La de la fachada anaranjada junto a la librería, creo que sí la conoces ¿verdad?

—Una cafetería buena —recalcó, haciendo énfasis en este último vocablo.

—Heh, conozco una, pero queda algo lejos. Te daré la dirección, para que te guíes del GPS en tu celular.

E inmediatamente, Ichimatsu sacó su teléfono de la forma más disimulada posible, para posarlo sobre el inestable reposo de las tejas. No fue sorpresa que el aparato resbalara por cada teja, hasta impactar con el suelo, siendo el pequeño estruendo del choque, el aviso de que aquel celular había quedado inservible.

—…Ya no tengo teléfono. —mencionó lo obvio.

Karamatsu quedó boquiabierto. Sentía que su hermano estaba actuando realmente extraño, lo intuyó desde el momento que se acercó a otorgarle aquel regalo. No obstante, preferiría guardar silencio. No quería perder la oportunidad de volverse más cercano a su querido hermano.

—Hummm... Bien, te puedo dibujar un mapa...

—Tsk, qué fastidio. Me perderé.

—Entonces, si quieres puedo llevarte yo, aunque no creo que quie-

—¡Está bien! —cortó de pronto, ante la felicidad de escuchar al fin la respuesta que tanto ansiaba oír. Percatándose enseguida de lo desesperado que se oía. —…Así es menos problemático.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa —¿Salimos ahora?

—Sí.

一カラ

El clima era agradable. No era cálido, pero por lo menos tampoco era gélido, a pesar de que Japón atravesaba la estación más fría en el año.

Ambos se dirigieron a la plaza a pie. Karamatsu no tenía que esforzarse por caminar sin cojear, pues podía ir tan lento y despacio como era el ritmo de su hermano.

Ichimatsu no mencionó nada durante el trayecto. Él era feliz con solo disfrutar de la compañía del mayor.

Tan pronto como llegaron, pudieron sentir el embriagante aroma a café y dulce que emanaba del negocio. El sitio era tan agradable como impecable. A Ichimatsu no le sorprendería el hecho de que su hermano conocía el lugar debido a alguien más. De forma más específica, gracias a un anciano libidinoso.

Empero, no quería dejar que aquello lo irrite más. Ya estaban ahí y el plan marchaba bien.

—Bien, este es el lugar, Ichimatsu. Te haría compañía, pero ahora no tengo dinero. —El mayor, dio media vuelta, dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro extremo de la vereda. —Adiós buraza.

Ni corto ni perezoso, antes de que el contrario se diera un paso más hacia adelante, lo tomó de la manga de su chaqueta. De esa forma, evitando su despedida.

—Está bien. Yo sí tengo dinero suficiente… —pronunció en un hilillo de voz.

—¿Uh…? —El comportamiento de su hermano no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Mas tampoco podría negar lo contento que le ponía aquel tipo de atención, de parte del hermanito por quien durante tanto tiempo creyó ser odiado.

Karamatsu correspondió la invitación con otra de sus bellas sonrisas, hasta dirigirse a una de las pequeñas mesas de diseño hogareño.

Ichimatsu pasó aquella tarde oyendo a su hermano hablar de trivialidades y todo tipo de cosas sin sentido, que a oídos de muchos, podían llegar a resultar dolorosas. Para muchos a excepción de él. Él podía pasar horas escuchando a la dolorosa alma de su hermano.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y consejos. ¡Me alegran el día! :)

Recién actualizo debido a que durante el tiempo que escribía el fic, me he estado preparando en casa para el examen de ingreso a la universidad. Y esta comenzará la semana que viene. Por lo que no creo poder actualizar semanalmente. Me encanta escribir de la OTP pero para mí no es para nada fácil, soy muy lenta. Espero acostumbrarme con la práctica pronto. Prometo no abandonar el fanfic ni tampoco IchiKara.

Eso es todo. Gracias por leer, el próximo cap será menos aburrido :)


	5. Chapter 5

¿Quién hubiera creído en lo bien que se podrían llevar Karamatsu e Ichimatsu?

Ninguno de los Matsuno, por supuesto. Y posiblemente ninguna otra persona que haya tenido el infortunio de presenciar la forma en la que actuaba uno con el otro.

Ni siquiera en sus fantasías o pesadillas más locas, podrían imaginar al par más incompatible que tenían por hermanos, planeando y acordado los lugares en los cuales compartirían su tiempo libre.

Incluso, algunos se preocuparon y creyeron que lo más probable era que Ichimatsu estuviese planeando algo muy elaborado y malvado en contra del mayor. Mas el tiempo pasó, cinco días exactamente, y todo siguió siendo tan tranquilo y normal como lo era desde antes de la extraña cercanía entre estos dos.

Por otro lado. Karamatsu, no se podría encontrar más feliz. Era cierto que aún estaba algo confundido por el repentino cambio, pero aún, mientras durara aquella cercanía, permanecería siendo el sujeto más contento en toda la ciudad. Pues la sonrisa en su rostro, era ahora incluso más bella y brillante, que la de cualquier otro día. ¿Y cómo no iba ser así? Si Ichimatsu, hasta había dejado de usar -por lo menos, la mayoría de la veces- el horrible apodo de "Kusomatsu" por el que había sido cruelmente bautizado.

La relación con su hermanito iba de viento en popa.

Se podría decir que el menor también se encontraba en la misma situación. Quizás, hasta posiblemente más satisfecho; y sin embargo, jamás lo expresaría con ninguna facción en su rostro. O por lo menos no en público. Él prefería descargar su alegría, en las caricias que les dedicaba a los adorados cachorros, que cuidaba la tienda de mascotas.

Trabajaba desde las ocho de la mañana, hasta las cuatro de la tarde. A partir de esta hora era cuando podía disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con su hermano.

Y como era de esperarse, del autoproclamado activo en la futura y poca esperanzada relación. El que siempre terminaba pagándolo todo, era Ichimatsu. Sin importar que tantas veces Karamatsu ofreciera dar por los menos la mitad de lo gastado, como el hermano mayor que se suponía que era. El menor prefería que el contrario se guardara el orgullo y, aceptara su bondad sin rechistar. De todas formas, aunque Karamatsu aún no lo supiese, Ichimatsu no tenía que preocuparse por gastar el dinero que aún le quedaba ahorrado. Ya que, en unos cuantos días, recibiría su primera paga por los primeros quince días de trabajo acordados.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la tienda. Levantarse temprano ya no era tan molesto cuando recordaba que su primera labor del día, era dar de comer a las pequeñas criaturas de las cuales estaba encargado de cuidar. Pues estas, esperaban ansiosas su llegada y desayuno.

El cuarto Matsuno, se encaminó hacia las vitrinas apenas poner un pie dentro del negocio. Y en cuanto terminó de preparar la papilla de los canes, tomó el cartón de leche tibia que compró de camino, y la vertió dentro del minúsculo biberón que sostenía con la otra mano, para volver a repetir la placentera acción de alimentar a aquellos frágiles e inexpertos mininos.

Ambas especies retomaron sus siestas al terminar su desayuno, e Ichimatsu fue por la escoba y los trapos, dispuesto a limpiar antes de la llegada de los habituales clientes.

Estaba de buen humor. Tenía un trabajo perfecto y la relación con la persona que amaba estaba progresando. Al fin había salido de la espiral de mediocridad e infelicidad. Y al mismo tiempo, estaba ansioso por que aquel indeseable individuo, se aburriera de su hermano, lo deje en paz y este fuera solo para él. Estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para eso; puesto que, al parecer, este tipo ahora solo tiene tiempo libre durante la tarde, y es precisamente en ese momento del día en el que él aprovecha proponerle a su hermano salidas y cenas para reforzar el "lazo fraternal" que dejaron apartado y descuidado durante todos estos años. Karamatsu, con este tipo de argumentos por parte de su hermanito, no tenía problemas en cancelar las citas con Furusawa.

No faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera una semana desde la fecha en el cual esta pareja había salido por última vez. Además, Karamatsu había dejado de cojear y eso era muy buena señal.

La campanilla sobre la puerta, emitió su habitual _din-dan_ advirtiendo la llegada de un posible comprador, y sacando al joven de morado, de sus pensamientos.

Este dejó la escoba y recogedor reposar junto al ancho de una de las estanterías, al reconocer a los primeros visitantes de día.

Caminando hacia él se encontraban, una hermosa y delgada mujer que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, acompañada a su vez de, una pequeña de no más de seis años, cuya manito no soltaba la parte baja del saco gris que llevaba puesto su madre.

Ichimatsu se aproximó a ellas dispuesto a darles la bienvenida. Siendo la primera en aproximarse la energética niña, a la cual saludó en seguida con una caricia en la cabeza.

—Hola, Ichimatsu-kun. Volvimos por una cama y un maletín para trasportar a nuestro gato. —Especificó la mujer en cuanto se presentó frente al menor.

El menor había esperado por el regreso de ambas desde la última vez que habían visitado la tienda; pues ellas, o mejor dicho, la más pequeña, se había llevado a uno de los lindos mininos que alimentó durante el trabajo. Les había dado todas las indicaciones y recomendaciones que suponían su cuidado, y estas habían prometido volver pronto.

Ichimatsu prosiguió por llevarlas hasta las estanterías en donde se apreciaban columnas llenas de maletines y, las pequeñas y mullidas camas de gatos y perros. La mujer mostró un semblante indeciso al ver tantos precios, tamaños y colores para escoger, mientras que la pequeña, parecía estar más concentrada en escabullirse de la vigilancia de su madre para poder acariciar a los hermanos de su gatito. El de mandil no tardó en notar aquello y pidió el permiso de la mayor para llevar a la pequeña a ver a los felinos.

La mujer accedió gustosa y la menor demostraba que lo estaba aún más, al jalar apresuradamente, del mandil a Ichimatsu hasta legar a las vitrinas.

Ichimatsu había gustado, desde siempre, de los gatos; por lo que la reacción de la niña no le incomodó nada, incluso le parecía bastante tierna aquella forma de actuar. Decidió sacar y tomar el biberón con leche tibia que había usado con ellos hace poco. Lo volvió a llenar hasta la mitad y se lo ofreció a la niña para que esta los alimentase. De todos modos, un poco más de leche no les vendría mal.

—Ichimatsu-nii, están dormidos. ¿Cómo los despierto?

—Acerca la boquilla del biberón a sus narices, ellos olerán la leche y se levantarán.

La menor asintió con seguridad y, tal y como dijo, los cachorros comenzaron a despertar segundos después de sentir la esencia que tanto aman. Cada uno se sostuvo sobre sus cortas patas, y caminó en dirección hacia la única fuente de alimento.

La niña se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que se amontonaban por la bebida y, apartó el líquido alzándolo hacia arriba mientras pensaba en la forma en cómo repartirlo con equidad.

El de morado, rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que la había metido. Él manejaba ese tipo de cosas despertando solo a uno, o apartando a los demás mientras otro tomaba su turno. Pero la pequeña apenas podría apartar a uno solo con las pequeñas manos que poseía; se levantó un poco e intentó ayudarla.

Los gatitos habían comenzado a maullar en reclamo de su leche, provocando que los canes se despertasen y, en consecuencia, lanzaran agudos, pero potentes ladridos exigiendo su comida.

Estaba tan concentrada en los torpes movimiento de los hambrientos mininos, que aquellos chillones ladridos fueron suficientes para que su joven cuerpo diera un saltito y liberara el recipiente que contenía la leche; durante el proceso, unas cuantas gotas se escurrieron de la mamila para caer directamente sobre el mandil del mayor, salpicando y derramando una pequeña, pero considerable parte del contenido.

La pequeña no tardó en pedir repetidas disculpas mientras trataba de contener las gruesas lágrimas de culpa que se balancean en sus orbes. No había ocurrido desastre alguno y ningún animal había salido herido, por lo que Ichimatsu no entendía la reacción de la niña, pero, ¿quién podría culparlo?, él no había crecido con alguna hermana menor ni recordaba haber interactuado con alguna durante los últimos diez años. Permaneció durante unos momentos más pensando en por qué la niña se encontraba llorando ahora.

Quizás la razón por la que se sentía asustada, sea la inmutable expresión de aburrimiento con la que siguió estando, incluso luego de lo ocurrido.

La madre no se demoró en aparecer para alzar a su hija en brazos. La expresión de incógnita con la que llegó, fue reemplazada por una de calma al comprender entre los sollozos de su niña, lo arrepentida que estaba por el baladí de derramar algunas gotas sobre un mandil. Aun así, se disculpó apropiadamente con el menor para enmendar la situación. Ichimatsu explicó que no era gran cosa y recalcó que tenía parte de la culpa, pues si no hubiera tenido esa idea, la menor no se encontraría llorando sobre el hombro de su madre ahora mismo.

—Akane-chan, no pasa nada. Ichimatsu-kun aceptó tus disculpas. Es solo un mandil. —La mayor dio un par de palmaditas sobre la espalda de la niña apaciguando un poco sus gimoteos. Y esta, tímidamente volteó para ver una sonrisa floja en rostro del mayor—. ¿Lo ves? Él está bien.

La niña descendió en brazos de su madre hasta tocar suelo, jugando con sus manos y aún tímida por lo recién acontecido.

—Ichimatsu-kun, ya hice mi elección y me preguntaba si podría encargarte grabar el nombre de mi mascota en este collar —mencionó intentando romper la atmosfera de incomodidad.

El menor tomó el objeto que le ofreció y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mañana por la tarde puede venir a recogerlo.

Cinco minutos después, amabas salieron del establecimiento con las compras en manos, asegurando que mañana volvería el padre de Akane a recoger el encargo del collar.

A las cuatro con un cuarto de la tarde, Ichimatsu terminó su jornada laboral y regresó a casa luego de parar en una panadería, por un postre para su segundo hermano mayor.

Aún era temprano, tenía planeado que luego de descansar un poco, podría salir de paseo unas cuantas horas con Karamatsu. Quizá lo volvería llevar al callejón en donde se reunían gran parte de los felinos que gustaban de ser acariciados largas horas por él. Podría jurar haber visto destellos de luz en los ojos de su hermano durante la primera vez que lo trajo ahí. A Karamatsu no parecía interesarle mucho la idea de pasar horas dentro de un callejón lleno de botes de basura malolientes, pero el hecho de que fuese bienvenido en un lugar tan especial por su hermanito menor, lo envergaba de la dicha de sentirse aceptado y querido por nadie menos que, la persona que, alguna vez creyó, jamás llegaría a tener su respeto y, mucho menos, su afecto. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que lo hacían tan feliz, e Ichimatsu no podía ignorar aquello.

Deslizó la puerta y dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor para luego dirigirse al dormitorio. Ya dentro del cuarto, se sentó en el suelo y extrajo su mandil de trabajo que tendía guardado en la mochila. Las gotas no eran muchas, quizá solo tendría que enjuagarlo con un poco de jabón en el lavabo del baño. Ichimatsu tomó el mandil en brazos y se levantó para ir directo al baño; mas, la presencia de cierto individuo se cruzó en su camino.

En frente de él estaba Karamatsu, saludándole con esa combinación de palabras en inglés y japonés que harían que quien lo escuchase, se retorciese por la vergüenza ajena, pero que viniendo de él, se escuchase bastante bien; o por lo menos, eso era lo que Ichimatsu pensaba.

—¿También saldremos hoy, Ichimatsu?

Por supuesto que también saldrían hoy. Ichimatsu sabía que Karamatsu preguntaba en cuanto lo veía porque necesitaba decirle al viejo, que tenía por pareja, si tenía planes o si simplemente estaba libre para dejarse someter por él. Jaja… Ichimatsu no podía permitir eso.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Pero primero tengo que lavar esto.

—¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no lo metes en la lavadora, Buraza? —inquirió acercándose por detrás.

—…No está tan sucio, solo es una pequeña mancha —respondió ya dentro del baño, desdoblando el mandil hasta enseñarle solo las gotas adheridas en este.

—Déjame ver. —Karamatsu tomó la tela y la desplegó por completo sosteniéndola por la parte de arriba, e inevitablemente se fijándose en las letras bordadas del pecho. — _¿"Doubutsu Sekai"?_

—Es una tienda de mascotas.

—¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Te lo regalaron? Eres un cliente regular ¿no? o tal vez… —Karamatsu no tuvo que meditarlo más, la mirada de Ichimatsu ya lo decía todo. —¡Ah! ¿Conseguiste…?

Ichimatsu asintió con la cabeza y el mayor se quedó unos segundos congelado en total estupefacción.

—¡Oh, buraza! Heh, confiaba en que lo lograrías —aseguró, para inmediatamente luego debatirse mentalmente si sería apropiado darle un abrazo. Hace un tiempo había mencionado que estaba en desacuerdo con las burlas que hacían sus hermanos respecto a que Ichimatsu jamás llegaría a conseguir trabajo, y como agradecimiento, había sido alzado hostilmente del cuello de su camisa. Quizás abstenerse de ese tipo de muestras de afecto, sería lo mejor.

Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu se preparaba para recibir su abrazo. Era imposible no percatarse de las intenciones del contrario; su hermano estuvo levantando y bajando levemente sus brazos durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué no lo abrazaba de una maldita vez?

—¿Se lo dirás a los demás? ¿Ya lo saben papá y mamá?

—No, sería un fastidio que luego me pidan dinero.

—Estarían orgullosos. Déjame lavarlo por ti, buraza. —Karamatsu tomó la parte manchada y abrió la perilla del lavabo para humedecerla—. Deberías descansar, podemos salir más tarde.

Ichimatsu no dijo más y se retiró al dormitorio. Por lo menos podría tomar una siesta en paz, con la seguridad de que Karamatsu no iría a ninguna parte y mucho menos con algún viejo pervertido.

一カラ

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana e Ichimatsu ya había acabado con la rutina de alimentar a los cachorros y hacer la limpieza de los pasillos. Estuvo durante algunas horas más ateniendo a cada cliente que cruzaba la entrada del establecimiento, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era la una de la tarde, el tiempo ahí dentro pasaba increíblemente rápido. Probablemente él lo sentía así porque amaba el lugar y en realidad sus labores no necesitaban de mucho esfuerzo.

Era un buen empleo. No le molestaría dedicarse a eso durante el resto de su vida. De todas formas la paga era buena y jamás tuvo grandes aspiraciones.

Quizá algún día deje su hogar para rentar un departamento y volverse independiente, y tal vez convenza a Karamatsu de irse a vivir con él. Si ambos trabajaban, dentro de unos años, podrían incluso llegar a juntar el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa. Podrían vivir juntos y adoptar un niño o niña.

Podrían llegar a formar una linda familia.

Pero aún no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con ese tipo de cosas. Primero tenía que pensar en cómo informarle a Karamatsu que sentía algo más que amor fraterno hacia él, sin que este se desmayase o huyera del muy posible y comprensible asco que pudiera sentir hacia él luego de eso.

Dejó de sumirse en sus pensamientos en cuanto la puerta de la tienda se volvió a abrir, por esta entró un hombre alto, muy formal y con un maletín en la mano, parecía que acababa de salir del trabajo. Esa persona tenía el cabello de color marrón muy claro y una mirada bastante confiada.

Ichimatsu lo reconoció al instante, era Katsuo Furusawa. Intentó no hacer contacto directo y se enfocó en volver a repasar con el trapeador un pasillo que aún seguía reluciente.

—Disculpa, ayer vino mi esposa a encargar que grabaran el nombre de mi gato en un collar y le dijeron que lo recogiera por la tarde. ¿Por casualidad, sabes si ya está listo?

—Puedes preguntárselo a mi jefe. Está en la caja —respondió lacónico, sin despegar la vista del suelo que limpiaba.

—En realidad ya lo intenté, pero se ha quedado dormido sobre un periódico. ¿No podrías averiguarlo tú?

Ichimatsu maldijo por lo bajo y levantó su rostro con una mirada amenazante pintada en este.

—Oh, tú debes ser… ¿Todo…?

—Ichimatsu-san —respondió cortante.

—Ah, Ichimatsu. Me han contado mucho de ti. Pero no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Ni yo que tuvieras esposa y una hija.

Katsuo Furusawa entornó los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Bien, tienes suerte, acabo de salir del banco. —El más alto extrajo la billetera que guardaba en su trajo, sacó dos billetes de diez mil yens y extendió su brazo en ademán de ofrecérselos—. Esto es más que suficiente ¿no?

Ichimatsu aceptó el dinero y, en frente de él, partió en dos cada billete antes de soltarlos en el aire. Sí, pudo simplemente decir que no sería sobornado, pero hacer eso y ver la cara de fastidio en el contrario, le causó mucho más placer.

—Aléjate de mi hermano.

—¿Por qué ahora actúas tan noble? ¿No eran tú el que peor lo trataba de los cinco? La semana pasada me contó algo sobre un falso secuestro y un gato callejero perdido. Tú y tus hermanos prefirieron ir detrás del gato ¿no es así?

Intentó como pudo organizar mentalmente las palabras que pudieran contradecir aquello, pero estas morían en su boca. Ichimatsu no pudo articular vocablo alguno.

—Entonces tengo razón. —Furusawa soltó una carcajada—. No paró de llorar mientras me lo contaba, tampoco se detuvo como por una hora, pero de todas formas accedió a mamármela así que no fue una total pérdida de tiempo…

Lo último lo dijo un poco más bajo, como para sí mismo, aunque el contrario terminó por escucharlo completo. Lo peor era que, solo imaginar aquello hacía que su cara enrojeciera tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

Este tipo le estaba dejando claro que solo quería a Karamatsu para satisfacer sus perversiones.

—Pero también eres el que está pasando tiempo con él ¿cierto? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué ahora? La otra vez mencionó que lo llamaste "puta". Realmente no entiendo tu manera de actuar. —Katsuo cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y adoptó un semblante de reflexión.

—Ah, podría ser que… ¿Eres ese tipo de pervertido al que le va el incesto?

Supo que había atinado con solo ver el rostro de Ichimatsu. Sus ojos y el exagerado sonrojo lo decían todo.

—Pero si tienes a cuatro tipos más en casa con caras similares a la de él. ¿Por qué tiene que ser necesariamente él?

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que su jefe despertó de su sienta asustado y con los ojos alerta mirando a todos lados.

—Bien, solo deja que recoja el collar. Adiós, Ichimatsu-san.

Ichimatsu no dejó de pensar en lo que sea que tenga planeado ese tipo como para que actúe tan confiado, esperaba llegar a casa antes de que ese tipo hable con su hermano. Tenía que decirle la verdad lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Realmente no tengo excusas. Siento mucho la tardanza por las personas a las que les gustó esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews y favoritos. De ahora en adelante responderé todos sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a todas.

Oh, " _Doubutsu Sekai"_ significa "Mundo Animal" en japonés. Sí, no soy muy creativa.

Creo que ya no falta mucho para que se termine este fanfic, podría decir que ya está llegando a su clímax(?).

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
